


Christmas

by pleaseenteryourusernamehere



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseenteryourusernamehere/pseuds/pleaseenteryourusernamehere
Summary: Lou gets a couple surprises from Debbie their second Christmas after the heist.





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered a followup to "Tell Her" but you don't have to read that fic to understand this one. I feel like I could make my fingers bleed from typing my thanks over and over again for all the heart-warming comments and kudos and it still not be enough. Honestly, they mean the world to me. Have an absolutely lovely day :)

Debbie enters the warehouse Christmas morning around seven with a manila folder tucked under her arm as she kicks off her shoes, shivering when some snow that had been resting in her hair makes its way to her neck when she removes her coat.

The rest of the house is still asleep; Nine Ball usually woke up around eight, Constance never woke up before ten, Debbie had given both of Tammy’s kids-Nathan and Madison-Advil PM last night so they’d sleep past seven, and Daphne and Rose had been up past three this morning so they probably wouldn’t come down until nine. Amita was missing this Christmas because her sister had given birth less than a week ago and she had arrived in Calcutta to meet her new nephew on Christmas Eve.

Debbie’s about to enter the kitchen when she sees Lou at the stove and she stops, suppressing a laugh as she watches her.

Nathan and Madison had gotten Lou possibly _the_ tackiest pair of Santa-themed pajamas ever made. She opened them last night, finally caving under their constant begging and Debbie knew it was trouble the second Lou’s hands landed on the poorly-wrapped package and Tammy had shot Lou a warning, and somewhat apologetic, look.

Lou took it as if she actually loved the gift; laughing and thanking them and immediately changing into the gaudy sleep clothes. They fit well-she assumed it was because Tammy knew all their sizes since she’d been in charge of outfits for the Met-but Debbie had practically ripped them off the second they got to bed and they had spent the night on the floor.

But, for whatever absurd reason, Lou had decided to put them back on for Christmas morning.

Debbie rests on the door jam, holding the manila folder in her hands as she watches Lou shuffle around in the kitchen, barely dancing along to whatever tune she is humming while she’s making herself breakfast. Those awful Santa pajama pants are hanging dangerously low on her hips as they sway and turn to the beat of the song she’s singing, too quietly for Debbie to hear. She reaches up in the cabinet to take out the pepper grinder and her shirt rides up, exposing the pale skin of her lower back but all Debbie can see is that her ass is nearly hanging out of the pajama bottoms.

“...loving starts and the lights go down and there’s not another living…” Lou’s voice is soft, trailing off into a hum for a line or two before it picks up again “...the sun comes up, and you say that you love me...” Her humming continues, low and in the back of her throat, much like her smooth voice, and Debbie watches her with an affectionate little grin, noticing the way that her sapphire engagement ring glitters in the lights from above the stove.

She still wants to pinch herself at times because she can’t believe that she and Lou are going to get married.

They hadn’t set a date because of paperwork issues; Lou still had yet to find her birth certificate because when she left Australia as a runaway teenager, the document seemed to have gone missing between foster families and social workers. Since she had no birth certificate, she had no legal form of identification and she wasn’t going to get married with an alias and a fake ID, so they couldn’t get married until the document showed up.

But that doesn’t matter-that is a technicality-that is a problem that will be resolved-they’re going to get married and it felt _great._

“And you say-” the little rising falsetto makes Debbie’s heart flutter because Lou is actually a decent singer when she thinks no one’s listening “-that you love me, ‘cause when the loving-”

Lou turns around with the pan in her hand, masking her surprise at seeing Debbie fairly well, her mouth shutting and all singing ceasing immediately, cheeks barely tinting pink with embarrassment.

“Don’t stop on my behalf,” Debbie says with a smile, setting the folder on the island as she crosses the kitchen for a lingering, warm kiss.

“How long have you been standing there?” Lou asks, one eyebrow arched when she pulls away, setting the pan on the counter.

“Long enough to be _appalled_ that you’re not singing Christmas music,” she responds with mock seriousness, smiling against Lou’s mouth as her hand moves up to grasp blonde hair, leaning into her embrace. Lou’s fleece-covered arms encircle her waist and pull her close, giving her a proper Christmas morning kiss.

Lou had been known to love Christmas more than life itself from the first year Debbie knew her. She knew the lyrics to every Christmas song ever released and always made sure that they had a tree, whether it was a Charlie Brown type that she could legitimately carry around in a stolen shoe or the giant Biltmore-like tree that sits in their living room now. She tasted like peppermint from December first to the new year, even when they’d barely had enough money to keep warm during the winter and right now, every single window of their warehouse had a wreath and a candle in it-which was a lot of fucking windows. Lou was always a little bit happier when December rolled around and Debbie knew it wasn’t from the freezing cold.

“So where were you this morning?” Lou asks, her forehead resting on Debbie’s as they stand in the empty kitchen, small smiles on both of their faces because in the past few hectic days, the only moments they’d had alone together was a little bit of time in the bedroom at night. Not that they couldn’t do much with a little bit of time, they just couldn’t wait for everyone else to go the fuck _away_. “Last minute shopping?”

Debbie presses a quick kiss to her lips before removing herself from Lou’s arms as she steps away and says, “Something like that.”

“You had to get yourself a pair of pajamas like this, huh?” Lou asks teasingly, cutting her omelette in half with a spatula and taking two plates out of the cabinets. Debbie doesn’t miss that Lou had obviously made enough for two. “You better not be stealing during the season of giving, Debra Ocean-coffee?”

“No, I had some earlier…” Her voice trails off as Lou turns around, those damn pants so low on her hips that Debbie can see her underwear and just by the waistband, she knows it’s a tiny black thong she’d bought-actually _bought_ -her. “I got you something.”

Lou sets the plates down on the table, glancing back at Debbie with a questioning stare because they’d already given each other their presents before the rest of the team showed up three days ago.

“You want it now or later?” Debbie asks from the silverware drawer, taking out two forks as she meets Lou’s gaze from across the kitchen, distracted by the way the top of those ridiculous pajamas exposes her pale, creamy collarbone. They had fit last night but now they’re hanging off her shoulders like they’re too big and too much skin is showing for her to not notice.

“Well…” Lou drawls from her seat, eyes looking Debbie up and down suggestively, teeth tugging at her bottom lip before she continues, “I would say now but this omelette looks pretty good.”

“I’m only worth an _omelette_ to you?” Debbie scoffs as she sits down, the forks and Lou’s coffee mug in her hand.

“An omelette doesn’t hog the sheets,” Lou responds smartly, taking a sip of her coffee before she adds, “Or make me wake up on _Christmas_ to an empty bed.”

“You’re lucky I gave Nathan and Madison some Advil PM or _they_ would’ve been in our bed instead.”

Lou makes a small hum of agreement because Nathan and Madison were possibly two of the craziest kids either of them had ever met. Don’t let the innocent faces and the cute dimples fool you; those fuckers could stay up past midnight and be fully recharged by six o’clock the same morning.

Pushing the thoughts of children to the furthest corner of her mind, Debbie watches Lou eat her food, wondering when the hell she got so lucky because Lou, and only Lou, could simply eat eggs and look so damn good. Maybe it’s the way her lips form a perfect ‘O’ as she blows on the fork or the way she closes her eyes as she eats or the way her downright sexy jaw moves with each bite, but Debbie couldn’t watch anyone else eat and be entirely entranced like she is now.

“So what’d you get me?” Lou asks conversationally, completely missing the way Debbie had been staring at her a minute ago as she brushes her hair out of her face, that large sapphire getting caught in the blonde locks.

The way she pouts as she untangles the engagement ring from her hair should be a fucking _sin_.

“Me. I came back this morning-I’m your present,” Debbie deadpans, earning a snort of disbelief from her fiancée so she gets up, taking the momentarily forgotten manila folder off the counter, plopping it down in front of Lou with a rather unceremonious “Here” before she stands behind her, hands resting on Lou’s thin shoulders.

“Oooh a _folder_ ,” she says sarcastically, looking up at Debbie with a gentle, easy smile before she purses her lips slightly and Debbie complies, giving her a quick kiss. “You really went all out with the wrapping, baby.”

“Shut up.” Debbie squeezes her shoulders, feeling the excitement and anticipation begin to course through her. “Do you want a bow on it or something?”

“Nah.” Lou folds back the prongs, opening the flap and turning it upside down.

The first thing that falls out is a picture of Lou when she might’ve been three, grinning at the camera mischievously despite the innocent way her blonde hair is tied in pigtails and the childish shirt with a flower on it she’s wearing.

“Is that…” Lou asks softly, voice getting lost as she runs her thumb over the face in the picture. She remains silent, unable to finish her question because they both know who it is; those big blue eyes, those memorable cheeks, those pouty lips, that rebellious look on her face. There is no question. Briefly, Debbie wonders if Lou has ever seen a picture of herself before her twenties because when she ran away, she hadn’t exactly thought to pack a photo album with her.

She leans down, pressing a kiss to the top of Lou’s head before she answers, “Yeah, who else would look that unruly as a _toddler_?”

“How’d you find this?” She turns around slowly to look at Debbie, a sudden realization hitting her because if Debbie could get her hands on a random picture from her childhood, she could find- “You found it?”

She doesn’t wait for a response-she looks back in the manila folder and quickly takes out a stack of papers, fingers nearly shaking as her eyes take in the words on the pages.

Her long lost birth certificate is the top one.

Debbie wishes she could see Lou’s face, but she can only see the top of her head and the slight tremble of her grasp on the papers. She knows exactly how Lou feels; she’d felt it when a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend had finally found the small folder of documents on Lou in the clerk’s office of a suburb near Perth-a place Lou had never even been in her twelve years of living in and out of orphanages and foster care along the eastern coast of Australia. The search had been over a year in the making and the feeling of finally knowing that they could get married, legally and with their actual birth names, had been one of the greatest feelings she’d ever experienced.

It was like walking out of prison that day, free to do whatever she wanted because nothing could hold her back.

Debbie kisses Lou’s cheek, lips lingering on her pale skin because she knows Lou’s in shock from the rapid turn of events with their impending marital status. Her chin rests on her shoulder, the gaudy pajama fleece soft and warm under her skin, before she quietly murmurs next to her ear, “Merry Christmas.”

Lou turns her head to look at her and for the tiniest of seconds, Debbie thinks she’s going to cry because her blue eyes look a little too sparkly, but then she’s pulled down into a hot, glorious kiss that lasts so long, she can’t even remember why they’re kissing. All she feels is Lou’s hand in her hair and Lou’s tongue moving with hers and Lou’s lips on her own and she can’t bring herself to care about anything else except this feeling. Her hand cups Lou’s jaw, tilting her head back at an angle, loving the way Lou’s muscles in her face move under her fingers as she kisses her slowly.

When she pulls back later, maybe thirty seconds or a minute or even half an hour, they’re both breathless and Lou looks fucking _stunning_ , Santa pajamas and all, as deep breaths pass through her swollen lips, hair mused sexily, eyes half-lidded and eyelashes fluttering.

“I love you,” Lou’s voice is barely a whisper as she says it, blue eyes unbelievably bright as she stares at Debbie’s intensely, hand still tangled in brunette hair.

She leans up for another kiss, mouth open as her lips drag across Debbie’s, but Debbie pulls away slowly, saying, “There’s more.”

Lou looks a little confused but turns around, flipping through the documents with quick fingers. There is literally _every_ single document imaginable; her second grade report card, the roster of the soccer team she played on when she was nine, more pictures of significant moments throughout her childhood, a certificate with an elaborately designed border that read-

“You didn’t.” Lou head shoots up as she stares at Debbie in disbelief, looking at the loopy cursive on the document and her own picture printed on the page, the large bold words ‘Certificate of Naturalization’ across the top. “Am I a-is this real?”

Her fingers run over the paper as Debbie laughs into her blonde hair, asking, “Is your name Louise Catherine Miller?” Lou nods dumbly, seeing her name written on the document, unable to believe that it’s authentic. “Then yes, unless there happens to be another who looks exactly like you, born on September 17, 1973 in Australia. But I’m pretty sure there’s not...congratulations, baby, you’re a U.S. citizen.”

“How’d you-don’t I have to take an oath or a test or-”

“Some people owe me favors, some are generous, some accept bribes-between the three, you got yourself a dual citizenship without doing anything.” Debbie’s head rests on Lou’s hair, looking down at the certificate with a smile because it’d actually cost her nothing; the Commissioner of Immigration and Naturalization had owed Danny a huge, five million dollar favor and she’d taken advantage of it since Danny is too dead-whether it’s “dead” dead or _dead_ dead, she still hadn’t decided-to care. Her arms wrap around Lou, resting across her pajama-clad chest as Lou’s left hand comes up to play with her fingers, right one still holding her Certificate of Naturalization. “I figured it’d make the marriage process easier if you were already a citizen.”

“So when are we getting married?” Lou asks, looking up at her with a smile that practically makes her glow, leaning into the back of the chair and Debbie’s chest, tugging at the brunette’s arms so that her lips meet hers for a sweet, short kiss.

Debbie’s heart surges at the excitement in Lou’s eyes and the eagerness in her voice, but she plays it cool and shrugs nonchalantly, answering, “Whenever you want.”

“I don’t have any plans today.”

“Bullshit.” Debbie laughs, nuzzling her face into the back of Lou’s warm neck, pressing a few soft kisses there. Lou tilts her head so that the entire side of her neck is open and Debbie doesn’t waste a second, leaving a red mark over her vein as Lou lets out a hum of approval, turning to face Debbie in the chair.

“Once the county clerk’s office is open, we’re getting married,” she says seriously, hand resting on Debbie’s jaw and fingers reaching the back of her neck, so close to her face that their lips brush as she’s speaking. One little tug and they’re lost in each other’s mouths again, tongues roaming, fingers grasping, lips knowing how to move before they even start.

They move as if they’re one person, in a way that can’t be faked or rehearsed because that much familiarity is only earned after years of being together. It’s been Debbie and Lou and Lou and Debbie for over two decades and it shows; when one pushes, the other pulls, when one kisses, the other sucks, when one moans, the other grins. Sex, and everything leading up to it, has become a game for them-who can make the other lose control the quickest, who can make the other moan the loudest, who can give more than they get. Given that they’re both unbelievably competitive, just their kisses are hotter than most people’s sex.

“I fucking love you,” Debbie breathes, eyes locking with gorgeous blue ones that make her heart leap like she’s a lovesick teenager. 

Lou’s eyebrow arches sexily, teeth nipping at Debbie’s bottom lip as she mutters, “More like you love fucking me.”

Debbie laughs against her mouth, tongue grazing Lou’s, hand tugging at her blonde hair because she’s not close enough to her and-

An ear-piercing “ _SANTA_!” sounds from Madison upstairs, causing Debbie and Lou to groan simultaneously, pulling apart reluctantly with expressions of equal annoyance on their faces.

“That little shit is enough to keep me celibate for a lifetime,” Debbie says seriously, stepping away from Lou, who begins to carefully put the documents back in the folder, ready to murder her adopted niece for ruining the moment.

“Okay, I’m no biology major-”

“You’re not an _anything_ major-”

“But I don’t think you’ll get pregnant from me,” Lou finishes with an irritated look at Debbie, folding the prongs back into place and waving the folder slightly, asking, “Have you made copies of these?”

“Course I have, did you think-”

“Aunt Debbie-”

“Aunt Lou-”

“Santa came! He-”

“Santa was here!”

“Did you see the presents?!”

Madison and Nathan, having absolutely no regard for the anyone but themselves, interrupt Debbie.

“Did he?” Lou asks, sounding very surprised as her eyebrows arch dramatically. “Are you sure those aren’t my presents?”

“ _No_ ,” Madison erupts into a fit of giggles before she wipes her eyes, somewhat sleepily although the energy pumping through her body would’ve never allowed her to admit that. “We got you your present, Aunt Lou.”

“I only get one?” Lou asks, sounding hurt by the very suggestion, her hand sneakily buttoning up a button on her Santa pajamas without Madison and Nathan noticing that half her chest is hanging out. “That’s not fair.”

A frazzled looking Tammy arrives in the kitchen, eyes wide as she looks at her kids and Debbie and Lou, surprised to see those two up more than anyone else.

“Merry Christmas,” Debbie says, resenting Tammy a little for creating the demons that had ruined her morning, but handing her a cup of coffee anyway as she’s bombarded with screeches about presents and “ _SANTASANTASANTASANTA!_ ” She sits next to Lou at the kitchen table and the blonde’s cold feet immediately land on her jean-clad thigh, shamelessly using her as a footrest as she leans back in her chair.

_She needs to learn a thing or two about posture._

Debbie takes a bite of her cold omelette, not caring that it’s no longer warm because Lou has a beautiful smile on her face and a happy twinkle in her eyes from their definite upcoming marriage as she talks to Madison and Nathan, trying to work out some form of agreement with Tammy about when they’re allowed to open their presents.

Initially, they had wanted to have a large wedding with all their friends around them, maybe rent an entire island or something, but when the issue with Lou’s birth certificate arose, they had changed their mind. The longer they had to wait, the more and more eager they felt and they’d decided that whenever they _could_ get married, they should do it as quick as legally possible. Their wedding rings had already been chosen and are sitting upstairs on their dresser, untouched in their black boxes, but they’ll be on their ring fingers soon enough.

“Deb?” Lou’s voice is inquisitive, bringing Debbie out of her thoughts as her bare foot moves along her leg.

“Mmm?” She hums, recognizing the question in Lou’s expression and she answers, “Oh, just thinking.”

“You’re always thinking,” Lou scoffs, wincing as Nathan yells too loudly on the other side of the kitchen during a heated discussion with his mother and sister about when presents should be opened.

“You think we could break into the county office? Forge a couple signatures and-”

“Yeah, right,” Lou scoffs, working her cold foot into the back of Debbie’s knee, between the warm denim and wood chair. “I didn’t wait over a year to marry you legally just to marry you illegally.”

“But I know a few people-”

“ _No_.” She points a fork at her threateningly, or what might’ve been threateningly if she didn’t have a hickey forming on her neck and sparkling engagement ring on her finger, and Debbie nearly laughs when Lou insists, “Legally, or not at all.”

“That’s no fun.”

“Well, we’re getting married so pretty soon we’ll wind up like Tammy and that’s no fun, anyway, is it? Sex without the lights on, under the covers, on Friday nights-ten o’clock  _sharp_. Nine to five jobs. Cooking, cleaning, talking about lawn mowers and-”

Without thinking about their young and innocent audience, Debbie roughly pulls Lou into a kiss, mouth melding against hers like they’re two pieces of heated metal melting into one another. Distantly, she hears Nathan whine about cooties and the shuffling of little feet as Tammy rushes them out of the kitchen and Debbie’s grateful for that, at least, because Lou settles on top of her lap the moment they’re gone. One of her hands is resting on the back of Lou’s neck and the other is just above the waistband of those ugly pajamas while Lou holds her face tightly, tongue fiercely moving against her own until they can’t breathe.

Lou pulls away first, tone full of awe and disbelief and childlike amazement as she whispers, more to herself than Debbie, “We’re getting married.”


End file.
